


"That's Kind Of Why"

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: I felt like some tooth rotting foistley so here ya go, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell asleep on your lap with your hands brushing through my hair, and I slept for four hours. when I woke up, you were in the exact same position. I opened my eyes and you were staring down at me with the softest look on your face, and your hand draped around me. I’m in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That's Kind Of Why"

Ben was dead tired, completely exhausted from all the running around that they’d been doing.

Planning a wedding was harder than he’d thought.

His mom had laughed at him when he’d told her that, had basically said “told you so” without actually saying those exact words.

The singer was currently sprawled out on the couch, too tired to even think about moving to their bed. He didn’t know where Shaun was or how the man hadn’t dropped from exhaustion yet. All he knew was that he needed a nap.

Ben was nearly asleep when the couch dipped near his head. He opened his eyes to see Shaun smiling down at him.

“Calling it quits?”

“At least for today. This is way more work than I thought it would be.”

“It _is_ a lot of running around,” Shaun agreed. “But it’s kind of enjoyable too, knowing what the end result is gonna be.”

“That’s true, very true. You recall, I _did_ suggest eloping so that we wouldn’t have to deal with all of this, and that offer still holds. We _are_ rockstars after all, melodramatic is what we do right?”

“Your mom and my mom would be so disappointed and we both know that. We’d be dead the second we got back.” Ben laughed softly and yawned.

“You’re right. I’d rather enjoy my marriage for more than a honeymoon, thanks.”

“Thought so.” Shaun nudged Ben’s head gently and when the singer lifted it, slid under him so that Ben’s head was resting on his lap. “Good thing naps exist.”

“I don’t need a nap, I need a hundred year sleep right about now.” Ben shifted to try and make himself more comfortable, reaching up to take Shaun’s hand.

“Okay Rip Van Winkle. Will an hour do for now?”

“I suppose.” Ben smiled when Shaun’s other hand dropped to his head to stroke through his hair gently, carding through the slightly shaggy strands.

“Need a haircut before the wedding, huh?”

“Probably,” Ben said softly, already half asleep again. Shaun leaned back against the couch, fingers still carding through his singer’s hair. Ben was asleep within minutes, finally looking relaxed and snoring softly.

~~~

Ben woke up slowly, blinking in the late afternoon light.

That couldn’t be right...it had been like noon when they’d gotten back and when Ben had decided to take his impromptu rest on the couch.

Why was the sun that low only an hour later?

The second thing he noticed was that Shaun’s hand was still in his hair, no longer stroking, but still comfortingly there and warm. Ben rolled his head up to see if Shaun had fallen asleep too, but found the drummer still awake and looking at him fondly.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“What time is it?” Ben asked. “It feels really late but I thought you were gonna wake me up in an hour or something.”

“Does the time matter?”

“Not necessarily, but I still wanna know.”

“It’s like four thirty.”

“What? You let me sleep for four hours? I thought we had stuff to do!”

“We did, but it wasn’t so important that it couldn’t get done another day. You just looked too adorable and exhausted to wake up. Seriously, if you hadn’t done it on your own, I was gonna force you to rest or take a nap. You looked really tired.” Shaun looked so genuinely concerned that Ben couldn’t even be irritated by the drummer’s mother hen tendencies. “And I don’t want you to overwork yourself okay? I don’t want to see you end up in the hospital right before our wedding, that would really suck. So I really want you to-”

“I love you.”

Shaun stopped, struck dumb by Ben’s sudden declaration. Then he smiled and leaned down to kiss Ben on the forehead gently.

“I love you too, you idiot. That’s kind of why I’m marrying you.”


End file.
